AJ
AJ is a Keyblade Master and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography AJ was born a only child. His farther left him when he was three years old, stating the he was going to go to the mines to see if he could find a clue about the well of delight. The only friend that he was able to make on his home world was with a another boy with the name Aldwin Abner. Aldwin was only a few years older then he was. Story Personality Andrew Jacob Canvasback is kind, friendly, He tries to make friends but can fail at times. He is smart/wise. Andrew is creative and can think on his feet. He can be laid-back at times but can take things serious when need be. Appearance Andrew has blonde hair and blue eyes, he is simply dressed. He has blue pants and brown shoes. He looks like the picture that is used in the RP. In the would Arendelle AJ wore a green suit and white pants to the coronation party. Abilities *High Jump (1 ap) Equipped *Combo (2 ap) Equipped *Dodge Roll (2 ap) Equipped *Guard (2 ap) *Magic Lock-On (1 ap) Equipped *Item boost (2ap) *Aerial Sweep (2 ap) equipped *Combo Plus (1 ap) Equipped *Air Combo Plus ( 1 ap) *Cheer (1 ap) *Second Wind (4 ap) Equipped *Damage Syphon (3 ap) Equipped *Lucky Lucky (3 ap) *Cover (1 ap) *MP Haste (3 ap) *Second Chance (4 ap) Equipped *Explosion (3 ap) equipped *Aerual Finish (3 ap) equipped *Finishing Leap (5 ap) *Blitz (2 ap) equipped *reload boost (4 ap) *Counterattack (4 ap) *MP Rage (3 ap) *Blend (0ap) Equipped *Tribute (0ap) *Battlecry (3 ap) *EXP Writer Il (0 ap) Equipped *Gift (2ap) Skills *Aqua Splash Equipped *Quake Limits *Mystic Aura (4 ap) Equipped *Rebirth (0 ap) Equipped Other Magic: bold is Equipped * Aerora * Curaga * Thundaga * Blizzaga * Fira * Stopga * Gravira * Drain * Seeker Mine Equipment Summons: * Baymax * Chicken Little Keyblades *kingdom key *Phoenix Light *Skull Noise *Counterpoint (for music) *Companion *Sweetstack *Unbound (edits 25 ) *Oathkeeper (1 year) *Circle of Life *Oblivion Accessories *Apprentice Sash (Equipped) *Sos ring Items Trivia: Almost all of Garrett's characters have a last name that have something to due with birds AJ dose too. AJ is the only new character that has stayed in the RP from Part 2 the rest having left or being replaced (Aislinn) The first keyhole that AJ sealed was San Fransokyo Two of the three mark of mastery missions AJ did basically by himself The first one being with only Kel and the other being by himself. In Pride lands it was AJ's first time that he turned into an animal, which turned out to be a lion. The first song Garrett did was can't wait to be king AJ's first change in apperince was in Arendelle, which he had a change of two outfits in. One was to the coronation party. The other was when it started to snow, which when it started he had on a black coat. Category:Characters Category:Active